1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network management apparatus that executes a registered task on a device connected thereto via a network and a network management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional network management apparatuses each have a task function for automatically executing processing at a specified time by registering as a task an execution day and time, a target network device, and execution processing.
Whether a network device can execute a task depends on whether the network device has a necessary function for executing the task. Therefore, a conventional network management apparatus displays only the network device capable of executing the task as a selectable device after performing a function check on each network device when registering the task. A user can select a task execution target device from among displayed devices (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-32430).